<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Семь смертных грехов Гэвина Рида by seal_vitaliy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949751">Семь смертных грехов Гэвина Рида</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seal_vitaliy/pseuds/seal_vitaliy'>seal_vitaliy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seal_vitaliy/pseuds/seal_vitaliy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гэвин - грешник (ибо он шалун) и с легкостью признает это. Ричард страдает от его заебов и тяжелого характера (не так уж и страдает). А Тина считает, что Гэвин и Ричард - самая гадкая парочка на свете (и идеально подходят друг другу). Так и живут.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, reed900 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Семь смертных грехов Гэвина Рида</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>— 1 —</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Superbia (Гордыня)</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Отличный план, Гэвин, — спокойно произносит Ричард. — Просто восхитительный. Ты гордишься собой?</p>
<p>Гэвин молчит и не двигается, старательно игнорируя проблему. Кажется, он где-то слышал, что нужно замереть, чтобы ти-рекс тебя не заметил. Но в Парке Юрского периода всё наврали — Ричард видит его и надвигается куда стремительнее, чем какой-то многотонный динозавр. Потому что он реален, зол (насколько вообще может быть зла глыба ледяного спокойствия) и его диод мигает красным. Гэвин тяжело сглатывает. Ну, действительно, не будет же Ричард избивать его прямо на больничной койке?</p>
<p>— Да пошел ты, все же обошлось, — бормочет Гэвин, судорожно отыскивая кнопку вызова медсестры. Но Ричард, говнюк эдакий, демонстрирует ее в своей ладони и качает головой.</p>
<p>— Ты мог погибнуть. Из-за своей гордыни? Из-за того, что возомнил себя бессмертным? Нет? Ты смог бы выжить с дыркой от пули в голове? — Ричард садится в кресло напротив и смотрит на него тяжелым внимательным взглядом.</p>
<p>Он мрачен и прекрасен — как всегда. Идеальный белый пиджак, прекрасная укладка с небрежно выбивающейся прядью, веснушки, прожигающие насквозь серые глаза — по сравнению с ним Гэвин напоминает отбивную. Все его лицо — сплошной синяк, на голове — швы, волосы сбриты, словно у заключенного, а под больничной рубашкой несколько старательно зашитых медиками отверстий от пуль и гематомы.</p>
<p>Гэвин криво усмехается, делая вид, что ему плевать. На деле же очко сжимается от ужаса, а по спине течет холодный пот от изучающего взгляда. Ричард может быть жутким и понимает слишком много глупых человеческих эмоций, если захочет. И бьет по остаткам совести, словно сраный сверчок Джимини.</p>
<p>— Я и без тебя прекрасно понимаю, как облажался, — Гэвин сжимает зубы, а прикроватный монитор заходится в писке, так сильно ускоряется его сердцебиение. Ричард совсем по-человечески вздыхает и барабанит пальцами по подлокотнику.</p>
<p>— Ты пошел туда один, не предупредив меня, не сказав ничего капитану Фаулеру и взяв с собой только пистолет, — Ричард подается вперед, будто на допросе, а Гэвин жалеет, что на нем сейчас не коричневые трусы. Преступники вот едва не обсираются каждый раз, когда Ричард начинает говорить этим своим спокойным тоном, выжимая из них показания. Риду тоже жутковато, но он — не преступник. Просто он — дебил.</p>
<p>— Я собирался проследить за Рамиресом, — прикрыв глаза, Гэвин сипло выдыхает. Сил злиться на доебчивость Ричарда попросту не остается — в его крови слишком много обезболивающего; эмоции кажутся какими-то чужими, подавленными, фальшивыми. — Я не думал, что меня заметят.</p>
<p>— Иногда мне кажется, что ты вообще не пользуешься головой, — признается Ричард, а Гэвин морщится. Девиантнулся на его голову! Нотации читает! Оставался бы послушной машиной, выполняющей приказы — цены бы не было. Впрочем, Гэвин уже и не помнит те времена, когда Ричард беспрекословно выполнял приказы (да и выполнял ли?). Ему кажется, что он всегда был таким дефективным. Особенным — так поправляет его Тина и вежливо улыбается, когда он в миллионный раз жалуется на своего напарника.</p>
<p>— Иногда мне кажется, что ты можешь пойти нахер, если тебя что-то не устраивает, — без особого запала ворчит Гэвин, разглядывая потолок. — Если хочешь ебать мне мозг, то приходи завтра, а лучше — никогда.</p>
<p>— Я не собираюсь, как ты говоришь, ебать тебе мозг, — Ричард терпеливо улыбается, вот только его лицо устрашающе подкрашивает яростно горящий красным диод. — Но я не хочу остаться без напарника и… друга, даже если он такой тупой мешок с костями, как ты.</p>
<p>— Поверить не могу, что ты это сказал, — усмехается Гэвин и поворачивает, наконец, голову в сторону Ричарда. — Ты что, беспокоился за меня, тостер?</p>
<p>— Беспокоился — сильно сказано. Но выстраивать новую модель поведения с незнакомым напарником довольно затруднительно. Пусть ты и достаточно примитивен, но для твоего изучения понадобились долгие недели. Я не люблю тратить время впустую.</p>
<p>— Пиздишь, — Гэвин довольно улыбается и старается игнорировать возвращающуюся боль. — Ты волновался за меня.</p>
<p>— Возможно, — нехотя признается Ричард. — С вероятностью в десять процентов.</p>
<p>— Результаты подтасованы. Ты волновался не меньше, чем на семьдесят!</p>
<p>— Ты явно преувеличиваешь свою ценность, — Ричард поднимается на ноги и осторожно пересаживается на край кровати, стараясь не задевать Гэвина. Его рука, лишенная скина, касается колючей щеки и приятно охлаждает кожу.</p>
<p>— Ну, хватит, камера снимает, — Рид беспокойно смотрит в сторону небольшой камеры и дергает головой.</p>
<p>— Боишься, что медсестры перестанут давать свои номера? — Ричард кривовато улыбается, приподняв правый уголок губ. — Я взломал ее. Ничего там не транслируется.</p>
<p>— Да, а то я так охуенно-прекрасен, просто секси, — мрачно шутит Гэвин. — И ты нарушаешь закон, вообще-то.</p>
<p>— И кто меня арестует? — интересуется Ричард, поглаживая его лицо. — Раненый детектив с голой задницей?</p>
<p>— Тебе нравится моя голая задница, — Гэвин довольно жмурится от прикосновений пластиковой руки. — Все, проваливай отсюда. Я сейчас хуже монстра Франкенштейна, из меня торчит больше трубок, чем из твоих поломанных братцев, и мне нужно закинуться таблетками. И верни-ка мне кнопку, засранец.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — покладисто отвечает Ричард и мягко касается теплыми губами лба Гэвина. — Но не думай, что так легко отделаешься. Встанешь на ноги — и Фаулер выбьет из тебя все дерьмо. Я даже мешать не стану.</p>
<p>— Вот поэтому ты херовый напарник, — стонет Гэвин, и трется затылком о подушку. — Мне пиздец, да?</p>
<p>— Да, — Ричард встает и отпирает дверь. — Капитан Фаулер распланировал твое убийство и многие с ним солидарны. Полагаю, лейтенант Андерсон поможет спрятать твой труп, а Коннор удалит все записи с камер видеонаблюдения.</p>
<p>— Сбежим в Мексику? — предлагает Гэвин, нажимая на кнопку вызова медсестры. Боль с трудом удается терпеть, пусть он и старается этого не показывать. — Станешь Мигелем, откроем собственную автомастерскую.</p>
<p>— Ты ненавидишь Мексику, — напоминает Ричард. — Придется отвечать за свою непроходимую глупость.</p>
<p>— За свою попытку быть героем? — осторожно начинает Гэвин, но тут же ломается о ледяной взгляд Ричарда. Его раскалывает пополам, и он идет на дно, словно гребаный Титаник. — Окей, ладно. Я — тупой неидеальный напарник, который решил погеройствовать и словил несколько пуль. Ты доволен?</p>
<p>— Очень, — не скрывая сарказма, говорит Ричард. Разве андроиды должны быть такими ехидными сучками? Гэвин уверен, что нет.</p>
<p>Ричард отворачивается от него и открывает дверь. Гэвин мнется, пыхтит, сопит — он должен сказать хоть что-то, чтобы оставшаяся капля совести в его мозгах перестала так сильно давить на извилины и призывать к серьезным действиям. Ричард оттягивает свой уход и будто чего-то ждет. Гэвин резко втягивает воздух и облизывает пересохшие губы. Лучше бы ему валяться в отключке и не страдать от неспособности выдавить из себя слова благодарности.</p>
<p>— Эй, — зовет Гэвин, чувствуя, как в горле застревает ком размером с футбольный мяч. Наверное, это была его гордость. — Спасибо. Спасибо, что спас меня.</p>
<p>— Поправляйтесь, детектив Рид, — вежливо произносит Ричард, и пропускает в палату медсестру. Его диод снова горит синим, и Гэвин думает, что это хороший знак. — Я зайду к вам завтра.</p>
<p>— Ага, вали, жестянка.</p>
<p>Гэвин прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как к губам приклеивается слишком довольная для всей этой ситуации улыбка. Все тело ноет, голова трещит, мышцы сводит — даже современные лекарства не могут вылечить такие серьезные повреждения за несколько дней. Пробирающая до костей боль проходится вдоль позвоночника, но он все равно ощущает себя счастливым.</p>
<p>Ведь так приятно знать, что хоть кому-то не все равно, если он вдруг возьмет и сдохнет в один прекрасный день.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>— 2 —</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Invidia (Зависть)</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ненавижу Хэнка, — заявляет Гэвин, падая на диван рядом с Ричардом и закидывая на него свои прекрасные волосатые ноги. С его выписки проходит пара недель, раны медленно затягиваются, нелюбовь к коллегам возвращается с новой силой. Особенно к Андерсону и его бесячей дружелюбной жестянке. Гэвин до дрожи в руках хочет засунуть их в один большой мешок и скинуть с Амбассадора. Увы, Ричард не разделяет его идей и настойчиво рекомендует обратиться к психиатру с такими сомнительными планами. Уебок.</p>
<p>— Ага, — отвечает Ричард и гладит его по щиколоткам. — И какая причина на этот раз?</p>
<p>— Хэнк заебал, — честно говорит Гэвин и отмахивается от выразительного взгляда «ты произносишь это в сотый раз». — Он специально меня выводит. Громко рассказывает про ту операцию, на которой я обосрался и чуть не сдох. Делится со всеми, кто спросит, какие они с Коннором герои и как все прекрасно разрулили.</p>
<p>— Если ты называешь операцией то, как тебе сделали эксфолиацию асфальтом, а затем оставили несколько дырок от пуль на прощание… Тогда, конечно, это операция, — безжалостно произносит Ричард, и Гэвин пытается пнуть его прямо в наглую рожу. — Ты завидуешь Хэнку?</p>
<p>— Ты в своем уме? — приподнявшись на локтях, Гэвин злобно таращится на невозмутимого андроида. — Я не завидую этому старому пердуну!</p>
<p>— И почему же тебя так волнуют его успехи?</p>
<p>— Блядь, Ричи, не тупи и включи свои электронные мозги, — Гэвин снова падает спиной на диван и таращится в потолок. — Я не завидую его успехам. Мне насрать. Меня бесит то, каким идиотом он меня выставляет.</p>
<p>— Сомневаюсь, что лейтенант преследует такие цели, — Ричард щекочет ему жесткие шершавые пятки, и Гэвин невольно хихикает, отбиваясь. И безрезультатно пытается вернуть себе грозный вид.</p>
<p>— А я не сомневаюсь, — упрямо повторяет Гэвин, ощущая себя тринадцатилеткой, чьи слова не воспринимают всерьез.</p>
<p>— Почему ты так относишься к лейтенанту Андерсону? — спрашивает Ричард, серьезно глядя ему в лицо.</p>
<p>Гэвин пожимает плечами, пытаясь припомнить, с чего начинается эта взаимная ненависть и пропитанные ядом препирательства. Он рассказывает Ричарду о своем поступлении на службу, о том, какой честью считал работу с Хэнком. Вспоминает несколько действительно интересных дел и переломный момент, превративший отличного копа с великолепным послужным списком в обрыганного алкаша. Да, смерть сына — это пиздец, Гэвин не знает, как можно выбраться из этой трясины. И ненавидит Хэнка за то, что тот тоже не знает, за то, что гробит себя и свою карьеру, за то, как сильно подставляет своих коллег и насколько бесполезным становится в участке. И все еще не увольняется, занимая чье-то место и отравляя всем жизнь.</p>
<p>Гэвин не выносит алкогольные пары, окружающие его. Гэвин мысленно орет из-за вечных опозданий и заторможенности сознания, когда так необходимо пошевелить мозгами. Гэвин ненавидит Коннора за то, что тот смог вытащить Хэнка и привести в чувство. Ни у кого не выходит, а пластиковая кукла справляется меньше, чем за месяц. И, быть может, самую чуточку завидует Коннору и Хэнку. И сам не знает почему. О последнем Гэвин, разумеется, молчит. Он не собирается докладывать Ричарду обо всем, что творится в его голове. Даже в мыслях это звучит крайне тупо, если произнести вслух — от позора и вовсе не отмыться.</p>
<p>Зависть — отвратное чувство, и Гэвин пытается его от себя отогнать. Но не может, не справляется, позволяя пропитывать каждую клеточку своего тела. Он убеждает себя, что это и не зависть вовсе, прикрываясь презрением. Выходит настолько хорошо, что Гэвин почти верит в собственные слова, пока кислое тягучее чувство не возвращается вновь.</p>
<p>Его бесит, что Коннор и Хэнк вот так вот запросто берут и справляются с делом, доверенным ему и Ричарду, пока сам Гэвин знатно лажает и находится в реанимации где-то между небом и землей. Он — хороший коп, не тупой и не бесполезный, как заявляет однажды Коннор, до которого Рид снова доебывается в участке. Если бы не Ричард, вовремя ухвативший Гэвина за капюшон и вжавший мордой в принтер, то Андерсону пришлось бы искать себе нового напарника.</p>
<p>Ричард заявляет, что Гэвин слишком самоуверен, а Коннор может свернуть ему шею одним быстрым движением. Рид пересматривает свое поведение и действует куда осторожнее, стараясь не нарываться слишком уж откровенно. Шея, стоит признаться, ему дорога.</p>
<p>— А еще меня бесит, что они так запросто демонстрируют свои… отношения, — выплевывает Гэвин, зная, насколько жалко это звучит. — Видел, как они милуются в переговорной, когда типа никто не видит? Смотреть тошно. Как представлю, что Коннор объезжает этого старпера по ночам, аж блевать тянет.</p>
<p>— И часто ты представляешь Коннора верхом на ком-то? — притворно спокойно интересуется Ричард, до хруста сдавливая ему пальцы на левой ноге. Гэвин пытается отползти, но проще выбраться из захлопнувшегося капкана, чем из рук сбрендившей жестянки.</p>
<p>— Блядь, Ричард, никого я не представляю! — шипит Гэвин, пытаясь освободить ногу. — Хотя нет, иногда я фантазирую о Заке Эфроне, но он был горяч. Даже ты это признаешь!</p>
<p>— Он ничего, — кивает Ричард. — Но это не отменяет того, что ты завидуешь Хэнку с Коннором за успехи и за их интимные отношения. Почему?</p>
<p>— Вот ты приебался, — вздыхает Гэвин и чешет живот над резинкой домашних шорт. — Это не зависть. Меня бесит, что они это так запросто демонстрируют, и никто им и слова не скажет. А если бы мы начали сосаться по всем углам, то меня бы тут же обкидали говном с ног до головы, обвинили в принуждении, в харассменте и прочей херне.</p>
<p>— Уверен, ты ошибаешься. Людям свойственно мыслить скептически и пессимистично, но ты каждый раз по-настоящему удивляешь меня.</p>
<p>— Допрос окончен, офицер? Лучше бы занял рот чем-то полезным, — хмыкает Гэвин и несильно хлопает ладонью по низу живота. — Я, между прочим, охренительно соскучился по нашим обнимашкам.</p>
<p>— Отличная попытка уйти от разговора, но нет. Доктор Митчелл говорил, что тебе противопоказана излишняя активность, раны все еще затягиваются, — Ричард отрицательно качает головой и скидывает ноги Гэвина со своих колен. — Возможно, через пару-тройку дней.</p>
<p>— Да что этот доктор понимает? Я хочу секса. Повторить по-испански? — интересуется Гэвин и без стеснения запускает руку в штаны. — И я не собираюсь быть активным. Я планирую немного порукоблудить, не вставая с дивана. Можешь не присоединяться, если не хочешь!</p>
<p>— Гэвин, ты такой идиот, знаешь? — совсем по-человечески вздыхает Ричард, нависая над ним и стараясь не давить сверху. Ричард все еще помнит о ранах и геле, закрывающем наиболее глубокие раны, не желавшие исчезать даже под воздействием современной медицины. Гэвин довольно улыбается и гладит его по лицу, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как скин сползает и открывает голый пластик. Не белый, как у других моделей, а серый с черными вставками. Гэвин не против, Ричард нравится ему любым — хоть красавчиком с обложки, хоть пугающей своим жутким еблом жестянкой.</p>
<p>— Подрочишь мне? — шепчет Гэвин, смазано целуя Ричарда в губы и чувствуя, как заинтересованно приподнимается собственный член. Ему хочется, чтобы Ричи навалился на него — тяжелый, сильный, твердый; чтобы схватил его за задницу, грубовато раздвинул ноги и оттрахал до звездочек перед глазами. Но следует быть осторожными, Гэвин не хочет, чтобы швы разошлись, и вместо поебушек ему пришлось бы ехать в клинику.</p>
<p>— И что мне за это будет? — Ричард осторожно, с большей, чем нужно, деликатностью, тянет его шорты вниз.</p>
<p>— Поиграем в ковбоев, когда я поправлюсь, — кривовато подмигнув андроиду, Гэвин обхватывает его бедра ногами и гладит большим пальцем по мигнувшему желтым цветом диоду. — Обкатаю тебя по высшему разряду.</p>
<p>— Любишь родео? — интересуется Ричард, выцеловывая его шею и потираясь о колючую кожу носом — Гэвин забил на бритье, решив, что и так сойдет. Он почти забывает про вопрос, позволяя себе утонуть в чрезмерной нежности — окей, иногда ему нравятся все эти обнимашки, ванильный секс и прочие радости жизни. Не каждый же день наручникам к кровати пристегиваться и позволять шлепать себя ремнем.</p>
<p>— Когда был мелким, смотрели с отцом фильмы с Клинтом Иствудом, — выдыхает Гэвин, прикрывая глаза и толкаясь бедрами в ласкающую руку. — А когда стал чуть старше, засматривал до дыр порнуху с парнями в ковбойских шляпах.</p>
<p>— Занятно, — кивает Ричард и сползает чуть ниже, устраиваясь между разведенных ног и прихватывая зубами кожу на крепком бедре, покрытом темными волосками. — Хочешь рассказать об этом?</p>
<p>— Чуть позже.</p>
<p>Гэвин дергается и выгибается — он обожает эти губы, эти пальцы, эти руки и всего Ричарда в целом — он настоящий искуситель, инкуб, пришедший за его душой. И Рид совсем не завидует Хэнку и его отношениям с тупицей Коннором. У Гэвина есть свои — и они в сто раз лучше, пусть и являются тайной для всех. В этом есть особая прелесть, интимность.</p>
<p>Становится жарко, пот впитывается в футболку, так и не снятую Гэвином — под ней гель и повязки, ему не хочется их беспокоить. Ричард лижет блестящую головку сухим языком, пока еще не используя синтетическую слюну, заставляя вздрагивать от странной смеси ощущений — это приятно и неприятно одновременно. Ричард трогает его между ног, ласкает, скользит губами и неожиданно щекочет под коленками. Гэвин улыбается, словно идиот, но чувствует себя охуенно счастливым. Сытым. Таким довольным и, возможно, немного влюбленным (и это большой секрет, который он планирует унести с собой в могилу).</p>
<p>Зависть — паршивое чувство, поэтому Гэвин отбрасывает его в сторону, наслаждаясь незамысловатыми прикосновениями и движением губ на своем члене. Он царапает плечи Ричарда короткими ногтями, ерошит его волосы, устраивая на голове идеального андроида неидеальный беспорядок. И кончает, выдохнув что-то глупое и слишком ласковое. Что-то, чего никогда не произнес бы вне койки даже за все сокровища мира.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>— 3 —</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ira (Гнев)</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Гэвин медленно вдыхает и выдыхает, пытаясь припомнить все те многочисленные практики, которые любила смотреть его мама на купленных в магазинчике за углом DVD-дисках. Но единственная асана, что приходит ему в голову — это поза собаки мордой вниз, остальные как-то стерлись из памяти за ненадобностью. Это как уроки испанского: все проходят его в школе, но вот на практике применяют разве что в мексиканских забегаловках и не могут припомнить даже самых элементарных фраз.</p>
<p>Йога — сомнительный способ справиться с гневом, так считает Гэвин. Но в интернете старательно убеждают, что это поможет справиться с эмоциями и ненавистью ко всему живому. Главное — расслабиться и поймать нужную волну. Прочувствовать и раскрыть каждую чакру. Гэвин ждет, ждет, ждет, когда же это самое расслабление и полное примирение с собственным телом наступит. И не дожидается. Он просто стоит жопой к верху, словно еблан, и бесится еще больше.</p>
<p>— Отличный вид, замри так, — предлагает Ричард, проходя в гостиную и снимая черное укороченное пальто. Гэвин резко выпрямляется и краснеет — он не думал, что андроид вернется так рано из своего сраного сервисного центра.</p>
<p>— Ты не вовремя. Я не в настроении и не смогу делать вид, будто ты меня не бесишь, — бормочет Гэвин, и мягко отпихивает кошку, бросившуюся под ноги.</p>
<p>— А ты бываешь в настроении? — делано удивляется Ричард, присаживаясь в кресло с грацией монарха. Ну, просто король в своем замке на пятьдесят квадратных метров. — И что случилось за те несколько часов, пока меня не было?</p>
<p>— Во-первых, я был в участке, — Гэвин отвинчивает крышку от бутылки с водой и делает несколько больших глотков. — Во-вторых, Фаулер — уебок. В-третьих, тачка сломалась и не желает заводиться. В-четвертых, мне кажется, Мисти залетела. Я же говорил, что она убегает через форточку!</p>
<p>— Хорошо, последние два пункта мы проверим и решим проблему, — соглашается Ричард, закидывая ногу на ногу и застывая в кресле, будто памятник самому себе. — Хэнк — уебок, Фаулер — уебок. А ты молодец. Что случилось дальше?</p>
<p>— Хоть бы раз сделал вид, что ты на моей стороне, — вздыхает Гэвин и прижимает прохладную бутылку к своему горящему лицу. — Короче. Фаулер заявил, что этот месяц я на бытовухе и на бумажной работе, прикинь?</p>
<p>— Какая трагедия. Недавно раненый полицейский, получивший множество внутренних и наружных повреждений, временно отстранен от опасных заданий, — равнодушно произносит Ричард, а Гэвин чувствует, как начинает дергаться левый глаз.</p>
<p>— Ты издеваешься, что ли? Я не собираюсь писать отчеты. Ты вообще меня слышишь? — Гэвин с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не начать орать. Пальцы сами по себе сжимаются в кулаки, пусть он и знает, что бросаться на Ричарда — глупая идея. Он сильнее, его корпус не пробить кулаком, да Гэвин и не хочет по-настоящему на него нападать. Андроид, вроде как, полезен в быту, на заданиях прикрывает, в койке согревает. Приходится сжимать зубы и терпеть.</p>
<p>— Слышу, Гэвин. Мой звуковой модуль работает просто идеально, а вот твой мозг, по всей видимости, тебя подводит. Твои раны только зажили, синяки едва сошли; ты разозлил начальство своей выходкой, но вместо того, чтобы уволить тебя или отправить регулировать перекрестки, капитан Фаулер временно отстраняет тебя от опасной работы. Каков ублюдок!</p>
<p>— Вот ты сука, — произносит Гэвин и злится еще больше, потому что знает — Ричард прав. Фаулер мог бы вышвырнуть его задницу из участка или отправить его с глаз долой, но Джеффри чертовски терпелив и всепрощающ. Не начальник, а черный Иисус какой-то.</p>
<p>— Оскорбления — это так по-взрослому, — вскинув брови, Ричард окидывает его внимательным взглядом. — Не хочешь обратиться к специалисту? Поговорить о своих проблемах?</p>
<p>— Предлагаешь мне сходить к психиатру? — Гэвин прищуривается, выискивая взглядом биту. Все, достал. Гнев пробирается вдоль позвоночника, пересчитывая позвонки, и щекочет затылок.</p>
<p>— Нет, — после небольшой задержки говорит Ричард. — Психиатр тебе не нужен. Все и так знают, что ты со сдвигом и это не лечится.</p>
<p>— Еще слово, — Гэвин предупредительно выставляет указательный палец вперед, — и вместо апгрейдов в интернет-магазинах будешь искать себе место на кладбище, понял?</p>
<p>Жопа полыхает, как никогда. Ричард медленно поднимается и угрожающе приближается к нему. Но Гэвин не боится, что это ведро с болтами ему сделает? Отшлепает до смерти? Поимеет в мозг? Подаст на развод и заберет себе кошку? Для начала пусть проголосует за поправку о правах андроидов на брак с людьми. Конечно, Гэвин — всего лишь человек, но доминировать над собой не позволит. Гэвин стоит без движения и презрительно кривит губы. Ричард смотрит на него свысока, будто на неразумное дитя, сказавшее очередную глупость.</p>
<p>— Не заставляй меня брать тебя на руки, словно капризного ребенка, и пристегивать наручниками к кровати.</p>
<p>— Да ты охуел? Я не пойду с тобой в спальню! Проваливай к своему дебильному братцу! — Гэвин пинает Ричарда, пытается ударить кулаком куда-то в тириумный насос (с Коннором когда-то сработало, в конце концов), но терпит фиаско.</p>
<p>Ричард ловко заламывает ему руку за спину, аккуратно надавливает и хлопает по бедру. Он не пытается причинить боль, но демонстрирует, что с легкостью может это сделать. Гэвин дергается, лязгает зубами, матерится. И совсем не удивляется, когда Ричард действительно швыряет его на кровать и нависает сверху, вдавливая в матрас всем своим немалым весом.</p>
<p>— Схожесть нашей модели не делает нас братьями. Я — лучше, — высокомерно заявляет Ричард, не позволяя Гэвину дергаться.</p>
<p>— И чем мы займемся, Коннор 2.0? — нагло интересуется Гэвин, вжимаясь затылком в подушку. — Хочешь поиграть в крутого папочку?</p>
<p>— О да, мы поиграем, — многообещающе кивает андроид и вытаскивает из тумбочки наручники.</p>
<p>Они нередко развлекаются так, делая вид, что Гэвин — правонарушитель, а Ричард — полицейский, поймавший его на краже в собственной квартире. Ричард не очень понимает человеческую тягу к ролевым играм и переодеваниям, но старается и отлично входит в роль, натуралистично изображая задержание. Гэвин облизывает сухие губы, вспоминая собственное обещание про «родео» и раздвигает колени в стороны, надеясь славно повеселиться.</p>
<p>Но Ричард как-то странно улыбается и защелкивает один наручник у изголовья. У Гэвина мурашки от такой рожи по коже бегут, и он пытается сползти с кровати и спрятаться где-нибудь в ванной. Впрочем, с андроида станется проломить чертову дверь и заглянуть туда, будто в фильме Кубрика. Сейчас же Ричард чертовски напоминает маньяка из «Пилы», который не прочь сыграть в одну игру. Ричи явно нарывается на лоботомию или на хороший пинок под зад.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, — говорит Гэвин, дергая руками и звеня цепочками наручников, крепко обвившими кисти рук. — Я передумал.</p>
<p>— Рад за тебя, — кивает Ричард и слезает с кровати. — Пробка или вибратор?</p>
<p>— Себе в очко засунь. Расстегни, — приказывает Гэвин, делая вид, что внутренности вовсе не сжимаются от нетерпения. — Человек командует — жестянка выполняет. Пора бы запомнить.</p>
<p>— Не стоит разговаривать таким тоном с тем, у кого ключи от наручников. И ты прекрасно знаешь, что у меня нет анального отверстия, — замечает Ричард, вытаскивая из их заветной коробки игрушки. Его голос совершенно спокоен и холоден, как и всегда. — Тебе следует помолчать. Твой треп просто невыносим.</p>
<p>— Ты там не охуел? — Рид осекается на полуслове, замечая в руках Ричарда черный ремешок с красным шариком посередине. И нафига они вообще его купили? Гэвин начинает жалеть об этом спонтанном решении и злится, когда Ричард грубовато фиксирует его голову, хватая за отросшие волосы, и затыкает рот кляпом. Гэвин мычит и дергается, пытаясь достать его ногами, но ничего не выходит. Ричард ловко подхватывает его под коленями, гладит, лапает за бедра и грубовато потирает плотно сжатый анус.</p>
<p>— Вот так. Хороший мешок с костями, — улыбается Ричард и нарочито медленно смазывает пальцы со сползшим скином. — Я полагаю, тебе стоит дать немного времени на раздумья. Людям необходимо рефлексировать и размышлять над своим поведением, вычисляя ошибки и сокрушаясь о сомнительных решениях. Я прав? Конечно, прав.</p>
<p>Гэвин яростно трясет головой и закатывает глаза, когда длинные пальцы, испачканные в лубриканте, скользят по его члену, грубовато надрачивают, сжимают под головкой и сдавливают крупную вену. Ричард держит четкий ритм, прекрасно зная, как именно любит Гэвин — от удовольствия поджимаются пальцы на ногах, а бедра, кажется, живут собственной жизнью, вскидываясь на каждое грубоватое прикосновение. Дыхание сбивается, перед глазами все расплывается от того, насколько ему хорошо.</p>
<p>Злость отходит на второй план, омываясь густой волной похоти и желания потрахаться, по-быстрому перепихнуться, страстно сотрясая кровать. Гэвину хочется поцелуев и твердого члена в задницу, но Ричард верен себе и не позволяет ему освободиться от кляпа. Ричард целует его в шею, толкается смазанными пальцами в блестящее и растянутое отверстие, а затем резко отстраняется, пропихивает внутрь вибрирующую пробку и слезает с кровати, оставляя Гэвина совершенно дезориентированным, взбудораженным и чертовски возбужденным.</p>
<p>Основание члена сковывает тонкий ремешок, и Гэвин страдальчески хмурится и стонет. Он готов взорваться прямо сейчас. От сильной вибрации его буквально подкидывает на кровати, и Гэвин яростно смотрит на Ричарда, спокойно вертящего крохотный пульт в руке и явно наслаждающегося чужим уязвимым положением. До Гэвина медленно начинает доходить то, в какой ситуации он оказался, и это ни хрена его не радует.</p>
<p>— Я отлучусь на несколько часов: проверю, что случилось с твоей машиной, и отвезу Мисти к ветеринару. Будь хорошим человеком и не буянь — ты же не хочешь, чтобы соседи вызвали полицию, и они нашли тебя таким?</p>
<p>Гэвин злобно раздувает ноздри и трясет головой, словно припадочный. Пробка все еще вибрирует на полной мощности, посылая вдоль позвоночника волны наслаждения. Бедра спазматически дрожат, а внутри полыхает первобытный страх — он не выдержит несколько часов в таком состоянии. Он просто сдохнет от сердечного приступа с игрушкой в жопе и кляпом во рту. Он ненавидит Ричарда и планирует его убийство. И ужасается от того, насколько его заводит вся эта ситуация.</p>
<p>— Все хорошо? — Ричард улыбается, издевательски целует его в висок и ставит на тумбочку планшет. — На всякий случай. Хочу убедиться, что с тобой все будет в порядке.</p>
<p>Гэвин изворачивается и пинает его куда-то в бедро, но Ричард лишь качает головой.</p>
<p>— Поразительная гибкость для человека твоего возраста. Я скоро вернусь. Не скучай и развлекайся.</p>
<p>Приласкав напоследок член Гэвина — мокрый, твердый, покрасневший, Ричард уходит из комнаты. Где-то в гостиной мяукает Мисти и вжикает молния сумки-переноски. Входная дверь закрывается, ключ поворачивается в замке, и Гэвин остается наедине с собственным дрожащим и изнывающим от похоти телом. Из уголков глаз текут постыдные слезы, и он приглушенно воет в кляп.</p>
<p>Если умирать, то только так — злым, распаленным и возбужденным до боли. Гэвин согласен пойти на это, вернувшись позже разъяренным духом. И утащить Ричарда в ад, ведь дорога в рай им явно закрыта. Ибо они оба те еще грешники.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>— 4 —</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Acedia (Уныние, лень)</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Да блядь! — Гэвин бьет по рулю ладонью и прижимается к нему лбом, пытаясь успокоиться хоть немного. — Как меня заебала эта машина, ты бы знала!</p>
<p>— Ты говоришь так обо всех вещах, которые ломаются в твоих руках, — смеется Тина и отпивает сладкий кофе из картонного стаканчика. — Генератор проверял?</p>
<p>— И свечи, и масло, и стартер, — ворчит Гэвин, снова пытаясь завести машину. Но она издает лишь предсмертные звуки загибающейся железяки, которой место на свалке. — В мире, где пластмасски имеют равные с человеком права, а автомобили могут ездить сами по себе, простому копу не заработать на нормальную тачку. Точно не в Детройте.</p>
<p>Гэвин утомленно вздыхает и барабанит пальцами по рулю. Машина не желает чиниться самостоятельно, и это — хреново.</p>
<p>— Загляни под капот, а не философствуй, — предлагает Тина и выбирается из автомобиля. — Идешь вечером в бар?</p>
<p>— Я пас, — Гэвин морщится, он не в настроении зависать где-то с коллегами и убивать печень. — В следующий раз.</p>
<p>— Ричард не отпускает? — насмешливо вскинув брови, Тина оглядывается, убеждаясь, что никто не подслушивает. — Суровая женушка внимательно следит за твоим здоровьем?</p>
<p>— Ох, ты такая смешная. Не пробовала пойти в стендап? — уныло опустив уголки губ, Гэвин открывает капот и всматривается в содержимое машины. Дергает аккумулятор, трогает патрубки, проверяет масло и меняет залитые свечи. Следовало бы съездить на диагностику, но если уж Ричард не смог надолго воскресить его малышку, то и туповатые сотрудники автосервиса с этим не справятся.</p>
<p>Тина с опаской возвращается в салон, пристегивается ремнем безопасности и включает музыку. Машина нехотя заводится, чуть подергиваясь при каждом обороте двигателя; резко стартует, выплюнув черное облако из трубы; едва не глохнет, но Гэвин справляется с управлением и выруливает с подземной парковки торгового центра. Из динамиков слышится что-то попсовое, современное — Гэвин качает в такт головой, он любит незамысловатые навязчивые мотивы. Тина снова улыбается и отбарабанивает ритм на пластиковой панели.</p>
<p>— Ездить с тобой еще страшнее, чем кататься на русских горках, — заявляет Тина и заправляет пряди темных волос за уши, критично рассматривая себя в боковое зеркало.</p>
<p>— Ага, — Гэвин пожимает плечами, и Тина хмурится.</p>
<p>— Что-то случилось? Ты весь день какой-то странный, унылый, никому не хамишь. Все нормально?</p>
<p>— Не знаю, настроение в самой жопе, — нехотя признается Гэвин, притормаживая у светофора. Блондинка в правом ряду подкрашивает губы, а ее пассажир безрадостно ковыряется в носу. Гэвин лениво наблюдает за этой мизансценой, пока секционная стрелка не загорается зеленым.</p>
<p>— Вот как, — негромко говорит Тина. — И Ричард его тебе не поднимает с утра?</p>
<p>— Хуй там. Он уехал в участок на два часа раньше. Видите ли, ему нужно было что-то срочно сделать или переделать за Беном. Поэтому никаких утренних радостей проживания с горячим андроидом мне не светило. Да и желания нет — хочется лежать, плевать в потолок и жаловаться на жизнь.</p>
<p>— К концу недели всем хочется. Особенно после парочки трупаков, — хмыкает Тина и достает из сумки жвачку. Рид отмахивается, ему хочется нормально пожрать, а не вонять на весь участок мятой.</p>
<p>— Это лучше, чем трахаться с бумажными отчетами и выезжать на бытовуху с избиением неверной женушки. Мне не хватает приключений на задницу, — вздыхает Гэвин. И Тина чертовски понимающе сжимает его плечо.</p>
<p>— Фаулер оттает, и ты снова вернешься к беготне за преступниками, — уверенно говорит Тина. — Если будешь паинькой, конечно.</p>
<p>— Еще и Ричарда временно к Бену прикрепил. Бесит, — будто не слыша Тину, жалуется Гэвин. — Он, блядь, мой напарник, какого хера?</p>
<p>— Ну, он все же андроид-детектив, было бы странно растрачивать его умения на то, что новички из академии за пять минут разгребают, — напоминает Тина и щелкает его по носу. — Успокойся и прими это, как испытание.</p>
<p>Машина на удивление мягко притормаживает у шлагбаума. Гэвин гладит ее по рулю, мысленно извиняясь перед своей деткой за все те оскорбления, которые она получила, пока не желала заводиться и подавать признаки жизни. Ничего, она еще послужит ему. А потом, кто знает, может он расплатится за квартиру и прикупит себе новое корыто. Пора брать арендную плату с Ричарда.</p>
<p>— Прими испытание… Говоришь, будто проповедник, — фыркает Гэвин, ловко паркуясь перед участком и глуша двигатель. — Как-то дохрена испытаний на одного детектива.</p>
<p>— Мир пиздец какой суровый, — глубокомысленно изрекает Тина, и выбирается из салона. В ее руках — коробка с лучшими пончиками в городе, и жизнь кажется чуть менее унылой, когда сладкая глазурь касается языка. Гэвин мысленно облизывается, огромный монстр в животе урчит от голода и скребется когтями, будто чертов Фредди Крюгер. Следовало послушать Ричарда и позавтракать, а не спать лишние полчаса.</p>
<p>— Угу, — усмехается Гэвин. — Еще какой.</p>
<p>— Выше нос. Хватит хандрить, Рид, у меня от тебя зубы сводит, — Тина сурово хмурится. — Тот, кто портит всем вокруг настроение своим унылым лицом, остается без пончиков.</p>
<p>— С ума сойти, шантажируешь меня едой! — тянет Гэвин, но наклеивает на лицо улыбку, которая пугает больше, чем привычный кривоватый оскал. — Ты хуже Ричарда, когда он пытается следить за моим питанием и считает калории.</p>
<p>— Так тебе и надо. И вообще, вы такая гадкая парочка. Неудивительно, что вы спелись, — смеется Тина, и Гэвин невольно улыбается в ответ.</p>
<p>— Мы — лучшая парочка во всем сраном Детройте, ясно? — бормочет он, надеясь, что никто не услышит.</p>
<p>Их отношения все еще являются большой тайной. Тайной, на самом деле известной всему полицейскому участку.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— | — | — | –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Гэвин слышит, как звенит брелок, ключ поворачивается в замке, и по паркету отстукивают каблуки ботинок Ричарда, но не предпринимает какой-либо попытки встать. Во-первых, ему лень, во-вторых, Мисти дремлет на коленях, в-третьих, зомби сами себя не убьют. Он слишком занят, чтобы встречать Ричарда объятиями и поцелуями, обойдется как-нибудь. Очередная гнилая башка отлетает в сторону, и Гэвин победно вскидывает руку с зажатым в ней джойстиком. Не будь здесь Ричарда, он бы дал пять самому себе, ведь отлично же сработано!</p>
<p>— Коннор интересуется, все ли с тобой в порядке. Сегодня ты ни разу не предъявил ему претензий, не попытался ввязаться в драку с Хэнком и не угрожал ему пистолетом. Это так? — спрашивает Ричард, заглядывая в гостиную и подхватывая на руки рванувшую к нему кошку. Предательница обожает андроида всеми фибрами своей мохнатой души, и Гэвин не может ее в этом винить. Ричард мог бы очаровать даже камень, вознамерься он это сделать.</p>
<p>— Дорогой Санта, я был хорошим мальчиком, пусть Коннор отсосет, — ударив кинувшегося на него зомби топором, Гэвин хищно улыбается.</p>
<p>— Насколько хорошим? — Ричард прижимается плечом к дверному косяку и вопросительно вскидывает брови, поглаживая Мисти между ушей и обнимая, будто младенца.</p>
<p>Внушительный беременный живот Мисти торчит вперед, пушистый хвост покачивается, и она довольно мурчит. Гэвин не знает, что делать с ее будущим потомством и кому раздавать котят, но все еще надеется, что проблема как-нибудь сама решится. Например, андроиды из участка возжелают завести себе по питомцу. Не все же им голубей по паркам подкармливать. Или Фаулер сойдет с ума и образует кошачью секту имени Бастет. Гэвин едва сдерживает хохот, представляя эту картину, и швыряет джойстик на диван. Убит, повержен, сожран! Какой позор.</p>
<p>— Чё ты там бормочешь? — вяло интересуется Гэвин, потягиваясь и разминая спину.</p>
<p>— Я спрашиваю, насколько хорошо ты себя вел?</p>
<p>— Просто идеально. Даже жопу к твоему приходу помыл, — подергав бровями, Гэвин кивает на приставку. — А если серьезно, то отрыл икс-бокс в одной из коробок на чердаке. Хотел полистать семейные альбомы и поностальгировать, а в итоге весь вечер залипаю в это старье.</p>
<p>— Я был уверен, что ты вышел из подросткового возраста, когда увлечение подобными играми наиболее уместно.</p>
<p>Гэвин косится на Ричарда и медленно вскидывает руку с оттопыренным средним пальцем.</p>
<p>— А не пойти бы тебе… И чего ты там в дверях замер? Прячешь букет из сотни роз?</p>
<p>— Своим поведением ты не заслужил даже пиво, — качает головой Ричард. — Я хочу, чтобы ты спустился со мной вниз.</p>
<p>— Мне лень, — Гэвин снова берет в руки джойстик и запускает игру. Пройти этот уровень — дело чести.</p>
<p>Ричард выжидательно смотрит на него, буквально сверлит взглядом, и Гэвин неловко ерзает. Какая там игра, когда в тебя впиваются две ледышки и бурят во лбу огромные дыры? Кайфоломщик херов. Зомби выскакивает из-за стены и вгрызается в плоть, разбрызгивая кровь и шматки мяса во все стороны. Гэвин чертыхается — в юности он справлялся с ними гораздо лучше, а теперь чувствует себя пенсионером, решившим заняться подростковым хобби.</p>
<p>— Выключай приставку и спускайся вниз, — снова повторяет Ричард и мягко опускает кошку на пол.</p>
<p>— Да блядь, — Гэвин хмурится и швыряет джойстик в андроида. Мисти шипит и недовольно выгибает спину, встопорщив шерсть и прижав уши. Гнев в ее глазах обещает обоссанные тапки и большую кучу в углу. Ричард ловко ловит джойстик и, к удивлению Гэвина, не ломает его пополам, а аккуратно кладет на низкий журнальный столик.</p>
<p>— Пойдем.</p>
<p>— О’кей, ладно, черт с тобой, — Гэвин поднимается с дивана, подтягивает сползшие штаны и надевает теплую толстовку с крайне пессимистичным принтом. — Что там, конец света? Или кто-то назвал меня уебком, и ты засунул его в багажник?</p>
<p>— Это приятный сюрприз, успокойся, — Ричард сдержанно улыбается и подпихивает его в спину.</p>
<p>— Мой враг в багажнике — тоже приятный сюрприз, — спорит Гэвин и натягивает кеды. — Но ты слишком правильный для мокрухи мальчик, верно, Пиноккио?</p>
<p>Ричард качает головой, молча заталкивает Гэвина в лифт и нажимает кнопку нулевого этажа. Гэвин непонимающе хмурится и топчется на месте. Зачем им ехать на парковку? Что-то случилось с его тачкой? Неприятный холодок проходится вдоль позвоночника, а сонм мурашек покрывает руки.</p>
<p>— Я достаточно заинтригован, может расскажешь, что происходит? — Гэвин невольно ежится: на улице прохладно, и ему следовало одеться теплее. Вокруг светло, лампы отлично реагируют на движение, и Рид видит, как изо рта вырывается облачко пара. Ричард замедляет шаг, снимает пальто и накидывает его на плечи Гэвина, как настоящий джентльмен. Что ж, Гэвин не собирается говниться и отказываться от столь щедрого жеста, да и плотная теплая ткань отлично согревает.</p>
<p>— Если ты собрался надругаться над моей невинностью на парковке, то я заранее против. Здесь повсюду камеры, — предупреждает Гэвин, и едва не врезается в замершего Ричарда.</p>
<p>— Твоя невинность осталась в две тысячи восемнадцатом, — напоминает Ричард и протягивает ему незнакомый брелок от ключей. Гэвин неловко вертит его в руках, пытаясь уговорить две клетки мозга соображать быстрее.</p>
<p>— Что это?</p>
<p>— Ключи.</p>
<p>— Отлично, — кивает Гэвин. — Стало намного понятнее.</p>
<p>Ричард терпеливо смотрит на него, позволяя обдумать все самому. Гэвин хмурится, неверяще качает головой и крутит брелок в руках. Это настолько странно и дико, что он не находит слов, чтобы произнести хоть что-то умное. Вместо сложных мыслительных процессов в голове стучит в ладоши заводная обезьяна, поэтому Гэвин молчит и пинает крохотный камешек, лежащий перед ним, мыском кед. В мозгах булькает и кипит от перенапряжения, пока Гэвин, наконец, не открывает рот.</p>
<p>— Ты серьезно?</p>
<p>— Более чем.</p>
<p>— Ты купил мне машину, — бездумно говорит Гэвин и делает шаг вперед, рассматривая новенькое авто. Не слишком дорогое по современным меркам, но надежное и удобное. Эта машина лучше, чем его любимое древнее корыто, в сотни раз: к ней хочется прикоснуться, провести ладонью по блестящему боку, потрогать обтянутые кожей чехлы. Гэвин нажимает на кнопку разблокировки и заглядывает внутрь. В салоне пахнет новизной, пластиком и кожей, а на приборной панели высвечивается чуть больше двух тысяч пробега.</p>
<p>— Сэкономил на еде и аренде жилья, — говорит Ричард, прерывая чужие восторженные бормотания. — А ты жаловался на постоянные поломки своей машины. Мне показалось…</p>
<p>— Помолчи, — Гэвин судорожно ощупывает машину, внутри бурлит восторг, от которого он едва не выпрыгивает из трусов. Он не собирается отказываться от такого подарка. К чему корчить из себя горделивого павлина? Машина теперь его и точка. Он заслуживает ее за тяжкое бремя отношений с андроидом.</p>
<p>— Нравится?</p>
<p>— Блядь, Ричи, ты прикалываешься? Она шикарна! Иди сюда, — Гэвин хлопает по пассажирскому сиденью ладонью и пошло дергает бровями. Его не покидает ощущение, будто он насосал на машину, и он должен возмутиться, конечно, но фантазии о благодарности за подарок самую чуточку заводят его. И это еще один большой секрет. Лень и нежелание двигаться проходят, а вот тяга к подвигам возвращается с новой силой.</p>
<p>— А как же камеры? — интересуется Ричард и забирается в салон машины. Они трахались в старой тачке, и это было довольно-таки увлекательно. Гэвин облизывается и шумно захлопывает дверь. Пальцы подрагивают от нетерпения, когда он тянется к Ричарду за поцелуем.</p>
<p>…и Гэвин присваивает себе звание лучшего ковбоя во всем Детройте целых два раза. Сначала они раскачивают машину, а затем и кровать в спальной.</p>
<p>Пусть Ричард не может испытывать того же удовольствия, что и люди, но его сенсоры сходят с ума, стоит ему прикоснуться к Гэвину, сняв с пальцев скин; он ловит сбой за сбоем, исследуя крепкое мужское тело под собой языком. Его диод не перестает гореть красным, пока он изучает вкус и текстуру кожи, покрытой темными волосками, пока ловит чужую реакцию на свои прикосновения и вслушивается в хриплое сбитое дыхание. Его система готова рухнуть, взорваться, заходясь в бесконечном потоке данных и цифр, и перезагрузиться вновь, позволяя ему разбираться в человеческих эмоциях заново, с чистого листа.</p>
<p>Это дает по мозгам Гэвина больше, чем сам факт того, что он трахается с андроидом. Ричард рассказывает Гэвину о своих ощущениях, о том, что происходит в его пластиковой башке, когда они смотрят крайне глупую, но такую смешную передачу по телевизору. Ричарду не интересна эта чушь, он считает, что Гэвин мог бы развиваться и самосовершенствоваться, а не деградировать до шуточек про дерьмо. Сам Рид считает, что андроид может пойти на хрен, и если ему что-то не нравится, то пусть жалуется на угнетение в роботочате с Коннором.</p>
<p>Гэвину слишком лень полноценно ругаться и отвечать на занудные нравоучения Ричарда, поэтому он кидает в него подушку и устраивается в кресле поудобнее. Футболка загибается, открывая темную дорожку волос внизу живота, на шортах — пятно от кетчупа, которое не получилось затереть салфеткой, в руках — телефон с открытым диалогом. Ленивые выходные проходят в идеальной лености, и ничто не может испортить их. Ну, так Гэвин думает, пока Мисти не вскакивает со своей лежанки и не начинает дико таращиться в их с Ричардом сторону. Гэвин хмурится и пытается понять, в чем дело: из пасти кошки вырывается испуганный визг, а лежанка под ней становится мокрой и темной.</p>
<p>Котодети являются в мир ровно в полночь под громкий стук дождя об подоконник. Они — маленькие, трогательные и совершенно слепые. Мисти — измученная, но гордая мамаша, вылизывает котят и прикрывает хвостом от чужих любопытных глаз. Ричард выкидывает перепачканную лежанку и стелет для Мисти старое теплое одеяло, стараясь не слишком беспокоить кошку. Гэвин звонит ветеринару и интересуется, что им делать дальше.</p>
<p>В целом, все проходит хорошо и не настолько мерзко, как можно было представить, но почему-то отчаянно хочется закурить, как в каком-нибудь пафосном нуарном фильме. Гэвин приклеивает себе еще один никотиновый пластырь и открывает банку пива — он заслужил ее, в конце концов, не каждый день принимаешь роды у кошки под руководством роликов из интернета и информации, скачанной Ричардом в свои электронные мозги. Остается надеться, что они найдут, куда и к кому пристроить котят через пару месяцев.</p>
<p>А пока… что ж, Гэвин готов побыть матерью котов. Или спихнуть все родительство на Ричарда.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>— 5 —</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Avaritia (Алчность, жадность)</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Развисни, Гэвин, и перезагрузись, — Тина щелкает пальцами, привлекая внимание. — У Ричарда, конечно, прекрасная задница, но хватит на него пялиться. Ты похож на долбанного сталкера.</p>
<p>— Я не пялюсь, — морщится Гэвин, и возвращает все внимание к терминалу.</p>
<p>Его бесит, что Ричард столько времени проводит с Коннором, соединяется с ним, снимая скин с кончиков пальцев, и загадочно перемигивается диодами. О чем они говорят? Какую информацию передают друг другу? Гэвин скрипит зубами так громко, что несколько человек оборачивается на треск — и эти чертовы андроиды тоже. Ричард смотрит на него, будто на дебила, а Коннор таращится, словно увидел кусок говна, и Гэвин отвечает ему тем же. Потому что может, потому что Коннор раздражает его даже больше, чем Хэнк и Фаулер вместе взятые.</p>
<p>Гэвин нервно отстукивает ногой рваный ритм, когда Бен дружелюбно похлопывает Ричарда по спине после удачного расследования. Гэвина все еще не вернули к «полевым» работам, он протирает штаны в офисе или выезжает на скучные драки, которые чаще всего заканчиваются тем, что жертва вдруг впадает в амнезию и не помнит, как пять минут назад муж или любовник разукрашивал ей лицо, разозлившись из-за невымытой тарелки.</p>
<p>Гэвин гневно требует уважения к себе, он — детектив, а не жопа с ручкой, ему хочется работать, как и прежде. Фаулер профессионально закрывает на все разумные доводы глаза и обещает подумать, многозначительно выгибая брови и выставляя Рида прочь из своего стеклянного кабинета. Ричард — его напарник, и Гэвин чувствует, как перед глазами стелется алое марево, когда андроид работает с кем-то другим.</p>
<p>Холодный и мрачный на первый взгляд Ричард внезапно становится всеобщим любимчиком, душкой и героем грез всех возрастов, уступая, разве что, Коннору. Миллер заглядывает Ричарду в рот, ловя каждое его слово и восхищаясь обширной базе знаний, вшитой в электронные мозги. Девицы из полицейской академии, проходящие практику в их участке, липнут к Ричарду и кокетливо хлопают глазками, чем выводят Гэвина из себя. Они юные, симпатичные, вечно бодрые и шумные, будто стая ворон. Гэвин не ревнует, вовсе нет, просто…</p>
<p>Гэвин — жадина и знает об этом с самого детства. Он не любил делиться игрушками, выгонял других детей из песочницы, забирался к родителям в кровать, не позволяя оставаться наедине. Гэвин привлекал все внимание к себе, ему была невыносима мысль о младшем брате или сестре (в четыре года он закатил жуткую истерику, когда мама предположила, что скоро они пойдут за братиком или сестричкой к аисту). Гэвин был тем еще засранцем, впрочем, мало что изменилось. Только из капризного ребенка он превратился в жадного взрослого. И видеть, как кто-то трогает его Ричарда, было невыносимо.</p>
<p>— Гэвин, — вздыхает Тина, заглядывая ему через плечо. — Ты зависаешь над пустым экраном уже три минуты, пялишься на Ричарда взглядом побитого щеночка, и он к тебе ни разу не подошел. Я не психолог, конечно, но у вас что-то случилось?</p>
<p>Гэвин качает головой.</p>
<p>— Тебе нечем заняться? Работы нет? И я не буду делиться с подружками неудачами в личной жизни и жаловаться, какой мой парень козел.</p>
<p>— А мог бы пойти на телевидение, — хихикает Тина, прикрывая рот ладонью. — В одну из тех передач, где беременные малолетки рассказывают о своей неудачной, но страстной любви. Поведаешь миру про горячие отношения с андроидом.</p>
<p>— Тише, — шикает Гэвин и незаметно оглядывается по сторонам, с трудом сдерживая смех. — Здравствуйте, я — Гэвин, и меня дерет андроид. Добрый день, Гэвин, расскажите нам об этом поподробнее.</p>
<p>— Этот эфир стал бы вирусным.</p>
<p>— И мои родители вычеркнули бы меня из завещания, — кивает Гэвин. — Отличный план. Напомни, почему я редко прислушиваюсь к тебе?</p>
<p>— Потому что я всегда права, а ты не желаешь этого признавать? — хмыкает Тина, шурша оберткой от шоколадного батончика. — Я, как хороший друг, нахожу время для разговоров с тобой, а ты, как неблагодарная свинья, отталкиваешь меня. И почему у тебя нет других друзей?</p>
<p>— Может, я стыжусь тебя с ними знакомить? — бормочет Гэвин, вбивая в документ данные из отчета и поражаясь, какие все кругом остряки. Что Тина, что Ричард — ну просто с ума можно сойти.</p>
<p>— С воображаемыми приятелями всегда так! Мне бы тоже было стыдно в таком признаться, — не разочаровывает его Тина и насмешливо вскидывает брови.</p>
<p>— Захлопнись, — советует Гэвин, широко и гаденько улыбаясь. — И принеси мне кофе, красотка. Нечего прохлаждаться.</p>
<p>— Харассмент! — театрально ахает Тина. — Напишу на тебя жалобу за домогательства, пройдешь двухнедельные курсы по общению с коллегами.</p>
<p>— Я и сам могу их вести, чего я там не слышал? И у меня охренительные коммуникативные навыки, — подмигивает Гэвин.</p>
<p>— На Ричарде снова виснет девица из академии, — внезапно заявляет Тина, и Гэвин резко оборачивается. Его наебывают.</p>
<p>— Так я и думала, — довольно кивает Тина. — Ты ревнуешь.</p>
<p>— Я смеюсь тебе в лицо, я не настолько жалок, — фыркает Гэвин, чувствуя, как горят уши. — Ричард может перелапать всех телок в участке, мне плевать.</p>
<p>— В нашем участке нет парнокопытных, детектив, но если бы и были, то у меня нет привычки прикасаться к ним, — спокойно заявляет Ричард, появляясь словно из ниоткуда. Как долбанный Бэтмен, только черного плаща и дурацкой маски не хватает.</p>
<p>Тина откровенно смеется над Гэвином, взъерошивает ему волосы и упархивает вместе с Миллером на вызов.</p>
<p>— Репетировал внезапное появление? — усмехается Гэвин, не зная, что еще сказать.</p>
<p>— Всю ночь перед зеркалом, детектив, — сухо произносит Ричард и сверлит его холодным взглядом. — Мы можем поговорить с тобой наедине?</p>
<p>— Я занят. Отчеты, знаешь ли, сами себя не напишут. Съеби к Бену и не мозоль мне глаза, — скалится Гэвин.</p>
<p>— Подними задницу со стула, Гэвин, — с деланным равнодушием говорит Ричард. — Даже мое терпение не безгранично.</p>
<p>— Иначе что? — фыркает Гэвин. — Закинешь меня на плечо и утащишь в пещеру? Очень страшно.</p>
<p>— Чудесно, — кивает Ричард. — Ведешь себя, будто подросток в пубертате. Я слышал, что у мужчин после сорока лет случается кризис, но не думал, что у тебя он наступит так рано.</p>
<p>— Да! Просто потрясающе! — резко поднявшись, заставляя стул откатиться, Гэвин тыкает пальцем в плечо Ричарда. — Нам не о чем говорить.</p>
<p>— Да что с тобой? — беспомощно спрашивает Ричард, теряя половину своей холодной безразличности. — Вчера все было нормально. Я предупредил, что останусь в участке на ночь.</p>
<p>Гэвин сжимает зубы. Он, словно маленький ребенок, не может объяснить, в чем дело, что происходит в его бестолковой голове. Гэвин — взрослый тридцатисемилетний мужик. Он суров, волосат и брутален. Гэвин даже сам себе в зеркало не улыбается, настолько он дерзок и крут. И ведет себя будто истеричная девчонка, чей парень купил ей фиалки вместо роз. Риду хочется дать самому себе в морду, но он сдерживается, вместо этого пытаясь затушить пожар, который сам же и разводит. Дай идиоту зажигалку — он себя подожжет.</p>
<p>— У меня недоеб. Не с кем поразвлечься, знаешь ли, в последнюю неделю. Дрочу и с печалью смываю нерожденных детей в слив душа или размазываю по бумажной салфетке, — смягчив тон, говорит Гэвин. Он не хочет выглядеть, словно малолетний дебил, он взрослый и все такое. Следует почаще себе об этом напоминать.</p>
<p>— Я могу трогать тебя, когда ты спишь, но ты снова будешь недоволен, — тихо говорит Ричард и косится в сторону Коннора, вновь мигая желтым диодом. Никакие семейные разборки не заставят его оторваться от работы, чертов пластиковый засранец. Впрочем, Гэвин и сам был таким, если его захватывало расследование. Увы, в отчете о драке между нюхнувшими кокаинчик проститутками, нет ничего интересного. Кроме того, что одна из них оказалась темнокожей однофамилицей Фаулера — и это единственное, что веселит Гэвина в этом деле.</p>
<p>В общем и целом Гэвин чувствует приближение нервного срыва.</p>
<p>— Хватит пялиться на свою подружку, когда говоришь со мной, — заявляет Гэвин, хватая Ричарда за предплечье. Тот утомленно вздыхает, будто его заебали странные человеческие танцы с бубнами вокруг костра недопонимания и неадекватных реакций.</p>
<p>— Хватит смотреть на меня исподлобья, шептаться с Тиной о том, какой я негодяй, и высказывать неясные претензии касательно нашей интимной жизни. Если есть какие-то жалобы, составь соответствующий отчет и отправь его мне. Возможно, я рассмотрю реальные пути решения проблемы.</p>
<p>— С уважением, служба поддержки, — кривится Гэвин. — Ты невыносим.</p>
<p>— Но ты еще хуже, — Ричард позволяет себе легкую улыбку. — На нас все смотрят. Не хочешь что-то с этим сделать?</p>
<p>Гэвин резко отпускает руку андроида, плюхается обратно в кресло и качает головой, делая вид, что погружен в работу.</p>
<p>— Иди обжимайся с теми девками или долбись в десна с Беном, мне все равно. Или к Фаулеру зайчиком скачи, жополиз херов, — ворчит Гэвин, теряя весь свой запал.</p>
<p>А так хочется со вкусом поскандалить. Но, осознавая весь уровень собственного идиотизма, Гэвин начинает сомневаться, нужно ли ему ругаться. Если начать манерно истерить и швыряться посудой, то можно проснуться с вагиной — так он считает. Тина бы убила его за сексизм, но он же не бессмертный, чтобы говорить об этом вслух.</p>
<p>— Называешь меня жополизом, будто это что-то плохое. Кажется, ты ни разу не высказал претензий, когда мой язык…</p>
<p>— Так, все, я понял! Заткнись уже, — Гэвин судорожно вцепляется в край стола, чувствуя, как член заинтересованно дергается от чертовски горячих воспоминаний. Блядь, только стояка на рабочем месте ему не хватало. Но разве его можно в этом винить? Иногда тостер бывает чересчур хорош, будто в Киберлайф вознамерились придать сексуальности каждому своему детищу, даже тому, кто ей обладать не должен по виду деятельности. Уебки.</p>
<p>Иногда Гэвин винит их во всех своих грехах, потому что, серьезно, даже Сатана не смог бы создать такой запретный плод, как Ричард. Искушение для дебилов типа Гэвина, вот он кто.</p>
<p>— Так что ты планируешь делать со своим недоебом? — почти светски интересуется Ричард, пристраивая задницу на край стола. Гэвин усмехается и скрещивает руки на груди.</p>
<p>— Думаю наведаться в бар и склеить там кого-нибудь горячего.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — серьезно кивает Ричард. — Попробуй заглянуть в «Джунгли», говорят, хорошее место с качественной выпивкой и просторными кабинками в уборной.</p>
<p>— Чудненько. Обязательно проверю, спасибо за наводку! — Гэвин косит взгляд на Бена, беспомощно пытающегося уговорить кофеварку работать, и понижает голос. — Если опоздаешь, начну без тебя. И закончу тоже.</p>
<p>— Я это учту, — Ричард прищуривается, окидывает его долгим внимательным взглядом и возвращается к Бену. Гэвин закидывает ноги на стол и довольно потягивается, разминая уставшие мышцы.</p>
<p>Возможно, жадность и собственничество когда-нибудь погубят его. Но пусть с этим дерьмом разбирается завтрашний Гэвин, сегодняшний же собирался развлечься вечерком в баре и знатно согрешить в его стенах. Аминь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>— 6 —</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Gula (Чревоугодие)</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Гэвин мычит от удовольствия и закатывает глаза, чувствуя на языке тягучий сыр, никак не желающий отрываться от куска пиццы. Это пища богов, которую окрестил сам Иисус — не иначе. Во рту поют ангелы и оргазмируют вкусовые рецепторы — не зря же многие люди готовы вкусно и сытно пожрать, набирая лишние килограммы, но не готовы заставить себя сгонять появившийся от пагубных пристрастий жирок, бегая в зале или толкаясь под одеялом. Гэвин предпочитает и секс, и еду — без них жизнь теряла краски и смысл.</p>
<p>В животе радостно урчит, коробка пустеет на глазах, а Ричард осуждающе поглядывает на него, играя с Мисти и ее которебенком. Прошло полтора месяца с рождения котят: одного забрала Тина, решив, что может позволить себе вторую кошку, другого взяла племянница Бена. Третьего так никто и не забрал, хотя, на предвзятый взгляд Гэвина, он был самым милым, черно-белым, с умными серыми глазами и аристократическими повадками. Выбор имени был слишком очевиден, и Ричард обзавелся тезкой, пусть и не был доволен поначалу.</p>
<p>— На твоем месте я бы воздержался от еще одного куска пиццы, — сухо замечает Ричард, позволяя Мисти когтить свою руку. — Ты знаешь, сколько в ней калорий?</p>
<p>Гэвин мученически вздыхает и обвинительно выставляет палец вперед.</p>
<p>— Слушай сюда, железный человек. Когда я наслаждаюсь пищей богов, ты сидишь в углу и играешь с котиками. Молча.</p>
<p>— И почему я должен это делать? — интересуется Ричард, поглаживая которебенка между ушей. — Дай угадаю. Потому что так приказал мешок с костями? Если ты продолжишь питаться подобным образом, станешь толстым и неповоротливым.</p>
<p>— Ну-ка, ну-ка, — тянет Гэвин, чувствуя, как недоеденный кусок встает поперек горла. — Если я растолстею, то ты уйдешь, что ли?</p>
<p>— Не говори ерунды, — в голосе Ричарда сквозит едва заметное раздражение. — Мне не важны твои физические данные, пусть я и нахожу эстетически привлекательными подтянутые и накачанные тела. Я беспокоюсь о твоем здоровье. В сорок лет…</p>
<p>— Мне не сорок! Мне, мать твою, тридцать семь! — злится Гэвин и швыряет корочку от пиццы в коробку. — Обломал, блядь, весь кайф. Гордись собой.</p>
<p>— Пицца на завтрак, пончики на обед, бургер на ужин. А потом ты будешь видеть свой член только в зеркале, — кивает Ричард, поднимаясь на ноги и оставляя кошек одних. — Отличный план, не зря же ты так любишь передачи про трехсоткилограммовых людей, которые пытаются похудеть.</p>
<p>Гэвин упрямо хмурится и поджимает губы, чувствуя, как внутри ворочается просыпающаяся от недолгого сна злость. Он ненавидит, когда ему читают нотации. Но еще больше он ненавидит, когда его пытаются ограничивать в еде.</p>
<p>В его детстве был непростой период, когда из в меру упитанного ребенка он превратился в объект издевок. Его называли пончиком и жиробасом, свиньей и толстозадым, а Гэвин заедал стресс припрятанными от родителей конфетами. В подростковом возрасте он сам взял себя в руки, начал бегать, записался в зал и баловал себя чем-то вредным очень редко. И слова Ричарда будили в Гэвине детское желание делать все наперекор. Например, взять и набить желудок жирной едой от души, да так, чтобы джинсы не сходились.</p>
<p>Гэвин — упертый до ужаса. Он скорее сдохнет, чем согласится с чужими доводами. Ричард прав, но он может засунуть свою правоту в жопу и прокрутить три раза, пока не щелкнет. Внутри все бурлит от негодования и от противоречивых эмоций. И рот открывается быстрее, чем Гэвин успевает подумать.</p>
<p>— Твой любимый Коннор как-то умудряется жить с толстым старпером и ничего, нагибается для него, как послушная сучка. А тебя, значит, что-то не устраивает? — сквозь зубы произносит Гэвин. Желание предаваться обжорству исчезает, сменяясь мыслями о том, чтобы выпить чего-нибудь покрепче и послать Ричарда нахрен.</p>
<p>— Хэнк взял себя в руки, начал бегать по утрам и заметно похудел, — не соглашается Ричард. — Его здоровье улучшилось, а риск сердечных заболеваний снизился на двадцать процентов. Но ты этого видеть не желаешь, разумеется.</p>
<p>— Ну что ты, Хэнк же такой секси. Так бы и запутался пальцами в его шерсти на груди и попрыгал на пузе! — кривится Гэвин, тут же прикусив язык и изменив тон. — Я слежу за своим весом, мать твою, я даже курить бросил из-за твоих нудных лекций. И я не собираюсь жрать слишком много вредной пищи. Доволен?</p>
<p>— Не особо.</p>
<p>— Ты думаешь, я вру?</p>
<p>Ричард выразительно и недоверчиво приподнимает брови.</p>
<p>— О’кей, в следующий раз буду врать убедительнее, — подмигивает Гэвин и захлопывает коробку с оставшимися кусками пиццы, ставшей камнем преткновения.</p>
<p>— А говорить правду ты не пробовал? — Ричард замирает перед ним суровой статуей, и Гэвин качает головой.</p>
<p>— Правда — понятие субъективное, — усмехается он. — И вообще, для вранья нужны двое. Один врет, другой верит, так что-о-о.</p>
<p>Гэвин пожимает плечами и потягивается, чувствуя, как хрустят позвонки. Ричи-младший выскакивает из-за дивана и нападает на него, кусая своими мелкими клычками за пальцы ног. Мисти внимательно следит за своим детенышем и прищуривается, когда Гэвин мягко отодвигает Ричи пяткой. Тот живо теряет интерес к человеческой ноге и начинает гоняться за своим коротким хвостом, будто собака, а не кот. Гэвин тепло улыбается, на секунду забывая, что собирался скандалить из-за недоеденной пиццы.</p>
<p>— Никогда не верю в те глупости, которые ты говоришь, — медленно, будто разговаривает с непроходимым тупицей, говорит Ричард и опускается на диван рядом с Гэвином. — Твои навыки вранья крайне скудны и нуждаются в практике.</p>
<p>— Моим навыкам больше тридцати лет, — фыркает Гэвин, позволяя Ричарду обнять себя за плечи. — И убери грабли, я обижен. Лучше принеси мне виски.</p>
<p>— Алкоголь — причина множества проблем, — Ричард даже не пытается сделать вид, что собирается послушаться. Только нахально хлопает Гэвина по бедру и сильнее прижимает к своему твердому боку.</p>
<p>— Алкоголь — их решение, — Гэвин выворачивается из неловких объятий и сползает с дивана, тут же поправляя перекрутившуюся на спине толстовку. — Но ты можешь загладить свою вину.</p>
<p>— И как же? — Ричард закидывает ногу на ногу, очевидно не чувствуя себя виноватым.</p>
<p>— Твои губы — мой член. Как тебе такой расклад? — интересуется Гэвин, присаживаясь перед Ричардом на корточки и пошло дергая бровями. — Быть может, я уверую в здоровое питание.</p>
<p>— По твоей логике, это ты должен постоянно вымаливать прощение, — Ричард мягко стискивает волосы на затылке Гэвина и прижимает щекой к своему колену.</p>
<p>— Будь щедрее в постели — поделись бутербродом, — мычит Гэвин, потираясь о ткань брюк колючей щекой.</p>
<p>Чувство вины за тупые вспышки агрессии скребет где-то в позвоночнике, но он быстро отгоняет из мыслей все это дерьмо. Извинения скорее застрянут в горле, чем действительно вырвутся наружу. Но он знает куда более интересные способы исправить ситуацию.</p>
<p>Ричард замирает и растерянно моргает, его диод мигает желтым и снова загорается небесно-голубым — он пытается понять очередную отсылку, которых слишком много в голове Гэвина.</p>
<p>— Иногда мне кажется, что в твоей голове установлен модуль, который выдает случайные фразы и цитаты, — наконец произносит Ричард, поглаживая его по волосам, будто большого встрепанного кота.</p>
<p>— Все может быть, — Гэвин резко отстраняется, поднимается на ноги и устраивает задницу на коленях Ричарда. — Хочешь наказать меня?</p>
<p>— Да, отшлепать ремнем, поставить в угол и оставить без сладкого, — уверяет Ричард, устраивая ладони на его бедрах и проскальзывая пальцами под шорты, трогая смуглую кожу.</p>
<p>— Лучше бы предложил интересную позу. Я видел одно порно, которое начиналось… — многообещающе начинает Гэвин, но Ричард тут же его перебивает.</p>
<p>— Ты снова будешь жаловаться на боль в спине и заставишь растирать ее гелем.</p>
<p>— Припоминаешь мне тот случай каждый раз, — Гэвин закатывает глаза, с трудом справляясь с раздражением. — Все, спасибо, мой стояк начинает пропадать, проваливай!</p>
<p>— Твой стояк в полном порядке, — улыбается Ричард, стискивая его через шорты. — И твой член намного коммуникабельнее тебя.</p>
<p>Гэвин с трудом сдерживает смех, готовый вырваться из горла откровенным ржанием, и прикрывает глаза. Осторожные движения пальцев приятны, он начинает заводиться по-настоящему. Член приподнимается, оттопыривая шорты, а правая рука Ричарда перемещается на его задницу. Пальцы надавливают на шов между ягодиц, и Гэвин прогибается в спине, позволяя лапать себя, как Ричарду вздумается.</p>
<p>Имитация дыхания щекочет кожу, Гэвин прижимается щекой к мягким волосам Ричарда и вдыхает запах собственного шампуня. Ричард весь пропитался его ароматами: одеколоном, гелем для душа, естественным запахом человеческого тела. И это заводит до дрожи, до миллионов мурашек по коже, будто андроид полностью принадлежит ему, Гэвину Риду, а он с потрохами принадлежит чертовому тостеру. Как же сильно он попал.</p>
<p>— Мне нравится, что ты беспокоишься обо мне, — почти шепотом говорит Гэвин, будто боится, что кто-то услышит. — Но не отнимай у меня пиццу.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, я тебя понял, — кивает Ричард, спуская с его задницы штаны. — Просто не щелкай зубами на любого, кто протягивает руку помощи.</p>
<p>— Тоже мне, долбанный Иисус, — хмыкает Гэвин, обхватывая лицо Ричарда и целуя его в губы, мягко и неторопливо.</p>
<p>Вообще-то, Гэвин любит все эти слащавые поцелуи, пусть и выглядит иногда так, будто трахается исключительно с сигаретой в зубах и плеткой в руках. Ванильный секс под одеялом бывает хорош, и Гэвин убеждается в этом каждый раз, когда Ричард лапает его утром, сонного, едва проснувшегося, снимает с него трусы и проделывает всякие приятные штуки. Медленно и неспешно исследуя человеческое тело, словно в первый раз, стерев все прошлые воспоминания из блока памяти.</p>
<p>Гэвин выпрямляется, подцепляет толстовку на спине и стягивает через голову, соблазнительно (как он надеется), выгибаясь и демонстрируя мускулы на руках и подтянутый живот. Ну, никакого ожирения в ближайшее время ему не грозит. Он собирается потратить большую часть полученных калорий, чтобы Ричард не смел обвинять его в чрезмерном обжорстве.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— | — | — | –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Чуть позже, лежа на обслюнявленном, взъерошенном и мигающим красным диодом андроиде, вслушиваясь в мерный звук насоса, качающего тириум, он понимает — между пиццей и Ричардом он выберет Ричарда. Даже без скина, прикрывающего его пластиковый каркас, даже без голосового модуля с идеальным тембром. Ричард — это Ричард, каким бы он ни был.</p>
<p>И у еды нет шансов, потому что Ричард та еще сладкая булочка с корицей, от которой невозможно оторваться. Гэвин так точно не сможет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>— 7 —</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Luxuria (Похоть)</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Гэвин стонет, дергаясь и жмурясь. Одним коленом он упирается в пол, а другим в спинку дивана, неудобно раскорячив ноги и прижимаясь лицом к влажной от собственных слюней обивке. У Гэвина крепко стоит — член будто каменный, он болезненно и одновременно с этим так приятно вжимается в живот, пачкая все вокруг вязкой смазкой. Ноги дрожат, ягодицы поджимаются, а в глотке сухо, будто в пустыне Сахара.</p>
<p>Ричард проезжается влажным языком по раскрытому, пульсирующему анусу, растраханному длинными пальцами, готовому в любой момент принять член андроида. Гэвин чертыхается, угрожает, ругается — ему слишком хорошо, руки с трудом цепляются за подлокотник, будто за последний оплот, удерживающий его в мире здравых мыслей. В голове — пустота, которую заполняет отчаянное желание, а грязная похоть липкой пленкой окутывает все тело.</p>
<p>— Ричи, блядь, — бессмысленно шепчет Гэвин, поджимая ягодицы.</p>
<p>Ричард молчит, гладит голые вспотевшие бедра, и касается языком сморщенных мышц. Гэвин еще шире раздвигает ноги, так, что болит под коленями, и ноют мышцы, о существовании которых он даже и не догадывается. Дырка становится все более влажной, растянутой, покрасневшей — темные волоски вокруг ануса липнут к коже, а Гэвина трясет от пойманного кайфа. Ричард трахает его растянутую дырку, ввинчивая кончик языка внутрь, настойчиво раздвигая упругие мышцы. Комнату наполняет тяжелый мускусный запах. Гэвин воет и сильнее сжимает пальцы на обивке дивана.</p>
<p>— Тише, — шепчет Ричард, целуя его куда-то в поясницу и пропихивая руку под живот. Скин плывет, он не в состоянии контролировать его, но Гэвину плевать. Прикосновение пластиковых пальцев так же приятно, как и покрытых кожей. Гэвин чувствует дыхание на распаленной коже: Ричард лижет его яйца, выгибает член и дразнит ртом истекающую прозрачной смазкой головку. Гэвин заходит на второй круг брани, его трясет от удовольствия.</p>
<p>Долгожданный оргазм лижет пятки, словно морская волна, но тут же отходит — еще рано, ему нужен Ричард, кожа к коже, бедра к бедрам, глаза в глаза, словно в романтическом фильме про двух дорвавшихся до первого секса влюбленных. Член готов взорваться, в заднице хлюпает от смазки и синтетической слюны. Полноценный секс с проникновением — единственное, о чем Гэвин может думать в этот момент.</p>
<p>— Ричи, хватит, серьезно, я сейчас сдохну, — Гэвин с трудом узнает свой голос — его ломает от страсти, от желания. В голове нет никаких мыслей, кроме судорожной жажды ебли. Вот так, без изысков, словно у какого-то дикаря. Гэвин хочет трахаться, а Ричард может мучить его до скончания веков и нисколько не утомиться. Чертов андроид и его чертовы железные нервы.</p>
<p>— Да, — Ричард издает странный, какой-то механический звук и с трудом переворачивает разомлевшего Гэвина на спину.</p>
<p>Неспособные на эмоции андроиды. Как же, блядь. В глазах Ричарда целый космос. Они темные, сосредоточенные, и Гэвин не знает, что именно коротит в его электронных мозгах, но Гэвин рад, что страдает от похоти не один — они оба погружаются в происходящее. Ричард любит секс, ему нравится впитывать чужие эмоции, контролировать весь процесс и доставлять Гэвину удовольствие. Он обожает трогать и изучать его, пробовать соленую кожу на вкус и скользить по ней языком.</p>
<p>Гэвин задыхается и едва ли не рычит; на виске бешено пульсирует вена; член истекает крупными каплями, готовый вот-вот взорваться, стоит лишь прикоснуться к нему. Ричард тяжело опускается на него сверху, вдавливая всем немалым весом в диван, Гэвин приглушенно охает, но не делает попыток отползти. Он широко раздвигает ноги, ощущая, как крупная головка растягивает натруженные мышцы, как идеальная имитация человеческого члена ритмично скользит внутри.</p>
<p>Ричард не сбивается с ритма, он трахает его, будто фак-машина. Мокрая от пота спина скользит по обивке дивана, затылок ударяется о подлокотник, и Гэвин где-то на периферии сознания ужасается, представляя, как трудно будет его оттирать.</p>
<p>Гэвин дрочит себе быстро, почти хаотично; он сжимает яйца, теребит мошонку и натирает нежную кожу под головкой. Под веками мельтешат яркие огни. Твердые пальцы, лишенные скина, то и дело стискивают бедра, заставляя прижаться к себе еще плотнее. Гэвин обнимает Ричарда ногами, смазано целует в губы. Он почти на грани.</p>
<p>— Блядь, вот так, — орет Гэвин, а внутри него вспыхивает крошечный атомный взрыв, разрастающийся и уничтожающий все на своем пути. Гэвина трясет от оргазма, ноги слабеют, а глаза закатываются, будто в припадке. Сердце бешено колотится под ребрами, каждая клеточка тела разлетается и собирается вновь.</p>
<p>Ричард трется носом о его висок, там, где мог бы быть диод. И прижимается лбом к шее, замирая вот так, не желая разлепляться, оставаясь единым целым. Гэвин глупо улыбается и тяжело дышит, не в состоянии выровнять дыхание. Ему слишком хорошо, чтобы говорить, поэтому он просто прикрывает глаза, позволяя организму пережить эту мощную встряску.</p>
<p>Наконец, Ричард выскальзывает из него с громким влажным звуком, и Гэвин фыркает от щекочущих ощущений. Между ног саднит, мышцы побаливают, но оно определенно того стоит.</p>
<p>— Охренеть, — с трудом выдавливает из себя Гэвин, откидывая влажные волосы со лба. — Соседи подумают, что меня тут убивают.</p>
<p>— И не вызовут полицию, — улыбается Ричард, целуя его во влажную шею. Скин снова скрывает пластик, и на Гэвина смотрит привычное лицо, покрытое светлыми веснушками и редкими родинками. — Потому что ты — засранец.</p>
<p>— И не поспоришь, — фыркает Гэвин. — Все вокруг против меня.</p>
<p>— Не все. И ты это знаешь, — Ричард смотрит серьезно, без шуток. И Гэвин спокойно кивает в ответ.</p>
<p>— Знаю, — говорит он. Где-то в солнечном сплетении становится горячо. И похоть сменяется чем-то другим, чем-то мягким, приятно щекочущим глупый, но такой важный орган под ребрами. Гэвин должен волноваться, но вместо этого он прикрывает глаза и погружается в дрему, совершенно счастливый и беззаботный.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>